Finding The Sweetest(Super Junior OP)
by Jung Hasu
Summary: 1st Story : Brian Trevor Kim vs Sunny Lee. Other couple on waiting list. Be Patient, ok? No flame/Bash Please!
1. Prolog

**FINDING THE SWEETEST**

 **(by RyeoTa Hasu)**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Jongwoon / Yesung

Kim Kibum

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Sungmin

Lee Sunkyu / Sunny

Shin Donghee / Shindong

 **Cameo :**

Kim Youngwoon / Kangin as Ryeowook's Abeoji

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk as Ryeowook's Eommonim

Hangeng as Kibum's Abeoji

Kim Heechul as Kibum's Eommonim

Lee Donghae as Sungmin and Sunny's Abeoji

Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk as Sungmin's Eommonim

Im Yoon Ah as Sunny's Eommonim

Kim Sa Eun as Sungmin's ex fiance

Seo Joohyun as Kyuhyun's ex fiance

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _**The Lady Most Willing Novel**_ by _**Julia Quinn, Eloisa James and Connie Brockway**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with Super Junior's Pairings.

Super Junior dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

Rate :

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, little a bit hurt/comfort, little a bit Mature Contain, Humor gagal, MPREG

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **KIDNAPPED**

.

.

 **Kastil Finovair, Kilkarnity, Scotland**

 **Desember 2015**

 **.**

"Coba ingatkan aku lagi, mengapa kita ada di sini?" gerutu Cho Kyuhyun sambil menenggak winenya dengan one shoot dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke perapian.

Dalam hati dia memaki dirinya yang begitu bodoh memilih liburan ke Scotland di saat musim dingin seperti ini.

Di Korea Selatan juga tengah mengalami musim dingin, namun di sini, di Scotland, musim dingin terasa lebih dingin seperti di Alaska.

"Untuk menghindari ular tak tahu malu bernama Seo Joo hyun yang terang-terangan tak ingin melepaskan lilitannya padamu meskipun disisi lain dia tengah mencengkram mangsa lain di mulutnya." Ujar sang sepupunya, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung sambil ikut menyesap wine nya dengan sok menikmati.

"Yah, kau benar Hyung!" Rutuk Kyuhyun pasrah. "Ular tak bermoral dan tak tahu malu!"

"Kalau aku jelas," kata Yesung sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya di perapian, "Aku kemari untuk makanan dan Samchon Shindong kita tersayang!"

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar, terbiasa dengan lelucon bodoh sepupunya ini.

"Ah, tapi mengenai Samchon, dimana dia? Aku belum melihatnya sejak makan malam tadi?"

Yesung mendengus dan menegakkan duduknya.

"Kau melewatkan pertunjukan yang menarik Marcuss Cho! Setelah kau melarikan diri ke tempat persembunyianmu..."

"Perpustakaan," potong Kyuhyun.

"Whatever. Samchon berdiri di atas meja dengan mengenakan kilt (pakaian khas Scotland, berupa bawahan seperti rok bercorak kotak-kotak) bergaya seperti kepala suku di Scotland dan berseru pada anak buahnya layaknya ikrar perang."

"Shindong Samchon memakai kilt? Berdiri di atas meja?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil bergidik ngeri.

Shin Dong Hee aka Shindong, Samchonnya itu memang aneh. Namun Kyuhyun tak dapat membayangkan sang Samchon, dengan tubuh 'subur' nya itu memakai bawahan yang seperti rok itu dan bersikap layaknya suku primitif dengan rok yang berkibar-kibar.

Kyuhyun ingin muntah.

"Lalu setelah berkoar-koar heboh dengan bahasa yang hanya 50% ku mengerti, Inggrisnya Scotland, mereka pun pergi begitu saja dengan semangat prajurit perang." Yesung melanjutkan ceritanya sambil mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi?"

Yesung menggeleng cuek.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pasrah.

Jika saja dia yang memergoki Samchonnya itu, dia pasti akan mencari tahu niat sang Samchon dan akan mencegahnya dari tindakan bodoh (dan konyol) yang mungkin akan dilakukan Samchon (dan anak buahnya).

Mereka tersentak mendengar keributan di luar kastil.

Kemudian disusul dengan teriakan khas Samchonnya.

"Panjang umur," gumam Kyuhyun sedikit lega.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergegas menuju ke luar kastil untuk mencari tahu keadaan Samchon mereka.

Tidak akan lucu jika pamannya yang subur itu terkena hipotemia dan membeku di luar.

.

.

Diluar kastil mereka disuguhi pemandangan berupa segerombolan orang-orang yang mereka ketahui merupakan penduduk asli Scotland, yang mempunyai hubungan erat dengan Ibu kandung sang Samchon, nenek mereka, yang memang asli Scotland.

Mereka semua mengenakan seragam lengka khas prajurit Scotland dengan kilt dan mantel bulu serta obor di tangan mereka, berbaris rapi di depan kereta kuda masing-masing.

Dapat dilihat oleh Kyuhyun sang Samchon, berkamuflase menyatu dengan anak buahnya lengkap dengan kilt yang berkibar-kibar.

"Oh My God! Lihatlah penampilan Samchon," gumam Kyuhyun shock.

Kyuhyun kembali dibuat terkejut setelah melihat sebuah mobil tak dikenal yang terparkir diantara kereta-kereta kuda milik anak buah sang Samchon.

Seingat Kyuhyun mereka tidak memiliki mobil di kastil ini.

"Mobil siapa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan mata karena penerangan yang minim.

Shindong langsung menyeruak di antara kerumunan anak buahnya, "Aku membawakan mempelai untuk kalian semua para keponakanku tersayang!" Teriaknya sambil mendekati pintu mobil.

"Keluar manis!" Shindong menarik pintu mobil hingga terbuka dengan sedikit dramatis.

Kyuhyun dapata melihat siluet beberapa orang di dalam mobil itu.

Namun sesaat setelah dibuka, pintu kembali ditarik hingga menutup dari dalam mobil. Terdengar seruan dari dalam,

"Tidak ada mempelai disini!" seruan dari dalam itu melengking merdu namun sedikit berat.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Suara itu berat seperti pria. Terdengar dari aksennya, sepertinya dia adalah orang Korea, entah itu pria atau wanita.

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan sambil menatap tajam sang Samchon.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan menculik mereka Samchon?! Di udara sedingin ini?!" protesnya pada Samchonnya.

Lain Kyuhyun, lain pula Yesung. Pria bermata teduh dan bersuara merdu itu justru tersenyum senang dan bersenandung tak jelas.

Shindong tak memperdulikan protesan Kyuhyun dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya layaknya sales marketing.

"Kalian akan terpana dengan mereka para keponakanku. Mereka adalah pilihan terbaik dari yang terbaik! Dan satu lagi, mereka 'istimewa'!" seru Shindong menekankan pada kata 'istimewa'.

Jari telunjuk gemuknya mengarah pada Yesung.

"Kau boleh salah satu dari mereka Yesung! Atau kau mau aku pilihkan? Akan ku pastikan kalian terkurung dalam kamar bersama mereka ini sampai akhirnya mereka terpaksa harus kalian nikahi!" serunya, kemudian menoleh pada Kyuhyun, "Kau juga Marcuss Cho sayang!"

Kyuhyun mendekati Shindong sambil mengerang. Tingkat kegilaan Samchonnya ini bertambah parah!

Shindong kemudian kembali membuka pintu mobil dan menarik paksa keluar seseorang yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu.

"Mempelai pertama adalah..." Shindong terdiam sejenak, kemudian matanya melotot, "Brian Trevor Kim! Kim Ki Bum! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tanya Shindong kaget.

Objek yang ditarik keluar oleh Shindong itu berusaha untuk memperoleh keseimbangannya dan merapikan setelannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Kau yang telah menculikku, orang tua gendut!" tuduh Brian Trevor Kim aka Kim Kibum dengan bahasa Korea sambil menaruh tangan di pinggang.

Para anak buah Shindong memandang Kibum bingung, tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakannya. Tentu saja, mereka kan orang asli Scotland.

Kibum menatap Shindong tajam sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Well, berarti aku telah melakukan kesalahan!" seru Shindong tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung, " Kalian jangan memilih pria ini! Dia memang manis dan istimewa, tapi terlalu kasar!"

Kibum melotot marah pada perkataan Shindong tentang dirinya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pasrah dan Yesung tertawa keras.

"Minggir Brian! Biarkan yang lain keluar dan menunjukkan pesona mereka!" ujar Shindong sambil mendorong Kibum agar menyingkir dari pintu.

Kibum menggeram kesal dan memilih berdiri di dekat Yesung, sedikit jauh dari mobil.

Diberikannya tatapan tajam pada Yesung, Yesung langsung menghentikan tawanya dan berganti menjadi senyum polos.

Sementara Kyuhyun langsung mengambil alih situasi dengan balik mendorong Samchonnya agar sedikit menjauh dari mobil dan menunjukkan manner yang baik sebagai pria bangsawan.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu siapapun yang akan keluar dari mobil.

Seseorang menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan perlahan keluar dari mobil.

Seorang pria manis (?) dengan wajah putih yang berkilau tertima cahaya remang-remang dari nyala obor yang dibawa salah seorang anak buah Samchonnya. Tidak ada listrik disana, tentu saja tidak ada lampu.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat bibir ber-shape M milik pria tadi bergetar kedinginan.

Yah, karena Kibum hanya memakai setelan pria formal tanpa mengenakan mantel saat di culik paksa oleh Shindong. Begitupun yang dialami pria manis ini. Setelannya tidak mampu melindungi tubuhnya dari udara di musim dingin di dataran tinggi Scotland.

Shindong memang sudah gila!

"Nah, ini kualitas VVIP! Lee Sungmin alias Vincent Lee. Itu namanya Scotlandnya. Ibunya adalah Lee Hyuk Jae, yang memiliki darah Scotland dan kaya. Dia adalah pria istimewa yang pertama!" Shindong kembali berpromosi ala sales.

"Saya sungguh meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Lee Sungmin-ssi," kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk ke tangan Sungmin. "Saya harap Anda tidak merasa takut."

Alih-alih takut, Lee Sungmin justru merasa geli dengan yang dialaminya.

"Jangan seperti itu. Saya cukup memaklumi dengan keunikan Sir Matthew atau Shin Dong Hee-ssi. Tapi, sepertinya Saya belum mengenal Anda?" balas Sungmin sambil balas membungkuk. Dia menggunakan bahasa Korea agar merasa lebih akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan kekakuan ala Eropa abad pertengahan yang sangat terasa disini. Setidaknya keformalan Korea tidak separah disini.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Marcuss Cho."

"Ah, Sir Marcuss Cho! Senang akhirnya dapat bertemu langsung dengan Anda. Anda bisa memanggil Saya Sungmin saja, Sir Kyuhyun."

"Dia adalah keponakanku yang paling muda," sela Shindong memperkenalkan Kyuhyun. "Ibunya adalah adik perempuanku yang menikah dengan pria Korea keturunan bangsawan Inggris. Sedangkan yang itu," Shindong menunjuk Yesung, "Jeremy Kim, Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dikenal Yesung di Korea sana. Dia seorang penyanyi terkenal di Korea. Ibunya adalah adik perempuaku yang pertama. Sedangkan ayahnya, seorang pria Korea keturunan bangsawan Prancis. Mereka berdua ini adalah pria-pria terbaik."

Yesung berjalan mendekati Sungmin sambil menunjukkan senyum memikatnya.

"Yesung-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan Anda disini, di tengah dinginnya Scotland." Sapa Sungmin pada Yesung. Kekeuh dengan bahasa Korea.

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun menyerahkan tangan Sungmin pada Yesung yang langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Senang kau telah mengenalku Sungmin-ssi!" balas Yesung dengan bahasa Korea sedikit mengurangi keformalannya.

Yesung membimbing Sungmin untuk berdiri di samping Kibum, yang menyambut Sungmin dengan senyum.

"Tentu saja. Solois terbaik yang dimiliki Korea." Puji Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum malu.

Sementara Kyuhyun kembali mengulurkan tangan dan membantu yang lain keluar dari mobil.

Seorang pria manis lainnya yang berbadan (sedikit) lebih mungil dari yang lain, berwajah mendekati cantik menggunakan make up dan berambut caramel.

"Kim Ryeowook atau Nathan Kim. Solois terkenal Korea berdarah Scotland. Terkenal juga sebagai pianis handal di Inggris. Putra tunggal sang tuan rumah pesta tadi, Kim Young Woon atau Sir Jordan Kim. Pria manis yang feminim, pandai memasak, dan... kaya!"

Mata Ryeowook melebar mendengar ucapan Shindong yang sangat tidak sopan menurutnya. Shindong seperti calon mertua matrialistis.

"Samchon, please!" Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Nathan Kim, sungguh Saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus meminta maaf. Saya sungguh menyesal atas kelakuan Samchon ini."

Ryeowook baru akan menanggapi permintaan maaf Kyuhyun, namun dia langsung dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Yesung yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan meraih (merebut) tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak akan meminta maaf," sela Yesung langsung sambil menunduk mengecup tangan Ryeowook, "karena Samchon telah menculik seorang malaikat untukku di udara yang dingin ini." Rayunya.

Ryeowook tersentak dengan rayuan Yesung. Dapat terlihat oleh Yesung rona kemerahan di wajah Ryeowook. Dia mengusap-usap lengan atasnya antara salah tingkah dan kedinginan. Dia juga hanya menggunakan setelan formal yang tipis tanpa mantel. Dia nyaris membeku kedinginan.

Yesung mematung melihat rona kemerahan yang manis di wajah Ryeowook.

Kemudian tanpa kata Yesung mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk berdiri disamping Sungmin.

"Sudah Samchon?" tanya Yesung pada Shindong.

"Masih ada satu lagi. Satu-satunya yang berbeda dari kita semua. Adik dari Lee Sungmin."

Terlihat seseorang yang dengan ragu keluar dari mobil sambil mengangkat sedikit gaunnya.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil namun berisi terlihat bingung dengan keramaian sekaligus keremangan yang dilihatnya.

"Apa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya bingung dan sedikit terisak dengan dramatis.

"Lee Sun Kyu. Adik perempuan Vincent Lee. Putri bungsu Lee Donghae dengan seorang aktris Korea. Tidak memiliki sedikitpun darah Scotland. Tapi jika kalian merasa normal, dia bisa menjadi pilihan." Shindong melancarkan promosi terakhirnya.

"Oh, Samchon. Kau benar-benar kelewatan. Membawa seorang gadis di tengah-tengah para pria." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Lee Sun Kyu.

"Tenanglah Miss Lee Sun Kyu. Saya Marcuss Cho memastikan Anda tetap aman disini. Saya akan segera memulangkan Anda dan juga yang lainnya."

"Tidak bisa! Tidak ada jalan kembali!" sembur Shindong. "Jalanan sudah tertutup salju. Dengan mobil pun berbahaya. Butuh waktu setidaknya tiga hari lagi baru bisa dilewati."

Shindong menutup pintu mobil lalu berbalik menghadap semuanya.

"Ayo masuk! Diluar sudah semakin dingin. Jangan biarkan tubuh-tubuh indah ini membeku pria-pria gentle!"

Namun tiba-tiba pintu kereta kembali terbuka dari dalam.

Sepasang sepatu mewah dengan gesit mendarat diatas salju.

Seseorang bertubuh jangkung dengan hidung mancungnya keluar dari mobil.

"Belum selesai, Sir Matthew Shin!" seru sosok itu kesal.

Mereka semua ternganga. Terutama Shindong dan kedua keponakannya.

"Samchon, kau..." Yesung berucap gugup.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya kaget, "Kau menculik Earl Andrew Choi!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Singkat saja,

Keep Reading and Support Hasu

Gomawo ^.^

RyeoTa Hasu


	2. Brian Trevor Kim vs Sunny Lee part1

**FINDING THE SWEETEST**

 **(by RyeoTa Hasu)**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Sir Marcuss Cho

Choi Siwon as Earl Andrew Choi

Kim Jongwoon / Yesung as Comte Jeremy Kim

Kim Kibum as Brian Trevor Kim

Kim Ryeowook as Nathan Kim

Lee Sungmin as Vincent Lee

Lee Sunkyu as Sunny Lee

Shin Donghee / Shindong as Sir Matthew Shin

 **Cameo :**

Kim Youngwoon / Kangin as Ryeowook's Abeoji (sir Jordan Kim)

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk as Ryeowook's Eommonim

Hangeng as Kibum's Abeoji

Kim Heechul as Kibum's Eommonim (Casey Kim)

Lee Donghae as Sungmin and Sunny's Abeoji (Sir Aiden Lee)

Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk as Sungmin's Eommonim (Lady Spencer Lee)

Im Yoon Ah as Sunny's Eommonim

Kim Sa Eun as Sungmin's ex fiance

Seo Joohyun as Kyuhyun's ex fiance

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _**The Lady Most Willing Novel**_ by _**Julia Quinn, Eloisa James and Connie Brockway**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with Super Junior's Pairings.

Super Junior dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

Rate :

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, little a bit hurt/comfort, little a bit Mature Contain, Humor gagal, MPREG

.

 _ **a.n :**_

sedikit penjelasan aja.

setting ff ini di Scotlandia, Eropa. Dan bahasa yang digunakan dalam percakapan adalah bahasa Inggris.

Kecuali pembicaraan pribadi seperti antara Kibum dengan Shindong menggunakan bahasa Korea. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan Shindong, atau dengan maksud agar anak buah Shindong tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Jika ada yang belum jelas, please tell me... ^.^

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Brian Trevor Kim vs Sunny Lee**

.

.

Kim Ki Bum sebenarnya adalah pria yang praktis dan simpel.

Dia mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Namun tidak dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

Ditengah udara dingin di bulan Desember, musim dingin di Kilkarnity, Scotlandia yang terkenal sangat ekstrem.

Dirinya tidak sengaja ikut diculik dan terlibat dalam rencana konyol sang tetua suku Kilkarnity, Sir Matthew Shin atau Shin Dong Hee yang ingin menjodohkan para keponakannya dengan salah satu penduduk keturunan suku Kilkarnity yang istimewa.

Sir Matthew Shin atau Uncle Shindong, panggilan Kibum pada tetua suku itu.

Pria paruh baya itu adalah tetua adat suku Kilkarnity yang memiliki keturunan Kilkarnity dari ibunya yang merupakan pria istimewa putra kepala suku terdahulu. Abeojinya adalah seorang pria Korea keturunan kerajaan Korea yang merantau ke Scotland dan menikah dengan sang putra kepala suku. Dan begitulah akhirnya Sir Matthew Shin mendapatkan jabatan sebagai tetua suku Kilkarnity dan berkewajiban melestarikan sukunya.

Dan itulah yang coba dilakukannya dengan berniat menjodohkan para keponakannya, putra dari para adik perempuannya dengan para pria istimewa keturunan Kilkarnity agar darah Kilkarnity yang istimewa tetap ada di keluarganya.

Dan tindakan konyolnya dengan menculik para pria istimewa itu dari sebuah pesta dengan cara sedikit bar-bar telah melibatkan Kibum dan membuat Kibum sungguh menyesal karena mengunjungi orangtuanya di Kilkarnity di bulan Desember yang dingin ini.

Kibum berdiri kedinginan disamping para pria keturunan suku Kilkarnity lainnya yang menjadi korban penculikan konyol Sir .

Mr. Vincent Lee atau Lee Sungmin. Putra Sir Aiden Lee dari istri pertamanya Spencer Lee atau Lee Hyuk Jae yang seorang pria Kilkarnity. Dari Eommanya itulah sang Mr. Vincent Lee memperoleh predikat sebagai pria istimewa yang diincar oleh banyak pria di seluruh dunia. Termasuk Sir Matthew Shin.

Lalu disampingnya ada Mr. Nathan Kim atau Kim Ryeowook. Solois dan pianis terkenal asal Korea. Sama dengan Kibum dan Vincent Lee, Eomma sang Mr. Nathan Kim juga pria Kilkarnity yang menurunkan keistimewaannya pada sang putra. Membuatnya turut menjadi incaran Sir Matthew Shin dan mendapati dirinya diculik di pesta keluarganya sendiri.

Membuat Kibum yakin sang tetua sudah benar-benar gila atau mungkin mabuk.

Lalu yang terakhir, Lee Sun Kyu atau Sunny Lee.

Kibum sedikit tidak suka karena melihat bagaimana caranya memandang para gentlemen di hadapannya. Tidak sesuai dengan status lady nya. Sebagai satu-satunya wanita disini, seharusnya Lady Sunny menjaga sikapnya.

Namun lihatlah matanya. Seperti wanita penggoda dengan tubuh remaja. Tidak cocok dengan usianya yang masih belasan tahun.

Satu lagi, dalam penculikan ini, turut pula menjadi korban seorang pria bangsawan Inggris keturunan Korea yang memiliki gelar paling tinggi disini, Earl Andrew Choi atau Earl Choi Siwon. Sang empunya mobil mewah yang telah dirampas Sir Matthew Shin untuk menculik mereka.

Sir Matthew Shin ingin mati rupanya.

"Uncle Shindong! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?! Apa kau mabuk atau sudah gila!" seru Kibum ketika menyadari siapa yang keluar dari mobil terakhir.

"Uhm... Aku..." Sir Matthew Shin aka Shindong menggaruk kepalanya. Sejujurnya dia tak menyangka akan keberadaan Kibum dalam rencananya ini. Apalagi sampai melibatkan Earl Andrew Choi. Dia bisa mati.

"Kau pasti benar-benar mabuk atau sudah gila!" umpat Kibum kesal dengan bahasa Inggris Scotland yang dia pelajari dari Eommanya. Jika dengan bahasa Korea maka dia harus bersikap sopan, dan tentu tidak cocok dengan situasi sekarang.

"Kau telah menculik Earl Andrew Choi! You'll die Uncle!" seru Kibum lagi.

"Well... Aku telah melakukan kesalahan..." Shindong menoleh pada anak buahnya, "mengapa kalian menculiknya?"

Semua anak buahnya hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

Shindong menoleh pada sang Earl dan menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Lalu mengapa kau ada di mobilku?" tanyanya pada sang Earl.

Earl Andrew Choi menatap Shindong dengan pandangan paling mematikan miliknya.

Pandangan yang bahkan membuat Kibum serta pria-pria disebelahnya bergidik.

"Itu mobilku. Dan kau yang merampasnya, Sir Matthew Shin!" raung sang Earl.

Hening beberapa saat, well... kecuali sang comte Jeremy aka Yesung yang langsung tertawa mendengar raungan sang Earl. Samchonnya lupa jika dia tidak memiliki mobil dan malah merampas mobil orang lain, dan itu milik sang Earl!

"Oh..." dan itu reaksi bingung dari Shindong.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tuntut sang Earl pada Shindong.

"Perkenalkan, Sir Matthew Shin Dong Hee. Dan maaf atas kesalahan ini." Shindong melambai pada barisan pria-pria manis dimana Kibum ikut didalamnya. "Aku hanya ingin menculik mereka, kecuali Kibum tentu saja."

Kibum melotot pada Shindong. Sedangkan pria-pria disebelahnya menatap Shindong tak percaya dan bertanya-tanya apa tujuan Shindong menculik mereka.

"Siwon hyung," panggil Kyuhyun.

Sang Earl menoleh dan dia langsung terkejut, "Kyuhyun?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun memandang sang Earl dengan pandangan menyesal, "Yah, begitulah. Beliau," Kyuhyun menunjuk Shindong, "adalah Samchon kami."

"Kami?" ulang sang Earl.

Kyuhyun melirik kesebelahnya dimana berdiri sang sepupu, Comte Yesung.

Yesung dengan polosnya hanya nyengir sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oh my God!" Gerutu Earl Andrew Choi atau Siwon, "bahkan kau juga ada Yesung?"

Kibum menyaksikan interaksi diantara ketiganya sambil menganalisis kedekatan mereka.

Sir Marcuss Cho atau Cho Kyuhyun, Comte Yesung Kim atau Kim Jongwoon dan Earl Andrew Choi atau Choi Siwon.

Ketiga gentlemen yang merupakan bangsawan berdarah Korea yang disegani di Scotlandia.

Kibum sering mendengarnya dari Abeojinya meskipun belum pernah diperkenalkan secara langsung.

Yah, mereka berada di level yang berbeda dengan Kibum.

Status sosial mereka terlalu tinggi, bahkan bagi para pria-pria manis disampingnya ini.

Untung saja Kibum hanya sesekali mengunjungi orang tuanya di Scotland, jadi dia tidak perlu membiasakan diri dengan perilaku bangsawan bergaya abad pertengahan seperti yang tengah disaksikannya ini.

Yah, pengecualian untuk saat ini.

"Siwon hyung, aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang ada di Scotland?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yah ada beberapa urusan. Sungguh aku lupa jika kau dan Sir Matthew Shin adalah kerabat." Umpat Siwon tanpa sadar.

"Terkadang aku juga menyesalinya," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Well, aku harus kembali meminta maaf atas perbuatan Samchonku ini," Kyuhyun melirik Shindong dengan kesal, "beliau memang agak..."

"Hei aku tidak gila Marcuss. Aku..."

"Diamlah Samchon. Kau sudah cukup membuat masalah." Bentak Kyuhyun.

Shindong langsung diam.

"Dia tengah tertidur." Kibum menyela diantara perdebatan para gentlemen.

Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kibum.

"Sebenarnya penyebab Earl Andrew Choi bisa ikut terjebak disini adalah karena... dia tertidur di mobilnya. "

"Tertidur?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Ya, saat aku di paksa oleh para anak buah Uncle Shindong untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, dia sudah ada di dalam mobil dan tengah tertidur." Ujar Kibum sambil melirik sang Earl pernuh arti.

Sang Earl mendengus kesal.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak terbangun?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Tidak juga. Saat yang lainnya di dorong paksa masuk ke dalam mobil dan membuat kegaduhan, barulah Earl Andrew Choi terbangun dan membuat kami terkejut." Sela Kibum.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana..." kata Shindong puas.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tua mereka nanti Samchon?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Well," Ryeowook yang sedari tadi terdiam ikut angkat bicara, "kedua orang tuaku serta para tamu pesta menyangka atraksi penculikan kami adalah bagian dari hiburan pesta. Jadi yah... mungkin mereka akan segera menyerbu kemari begitu sadar bahwa kami diculik oleh bangsawan mabuk yang kurang kerjaan ini." Sindirnya sambil menatap Shindong sinis.

Shindong hanya nyengir-nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bisakah kita kedalam? Aku rasa aku akan membeku." Keluh Sunny Lee dengan disertai lirikan mata dramatis.

Kibum hanya memutar matanya malas. Wanita itu memang bisa saja mencari perhatian.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kyuhyun langsung. "Kita selesaikan pembicaraan di dalam."

Kyuhyun melirik Shindong memberikan isyarat.

Shindong pun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memberi jalan bagi para tamu dadakannya itu agar bisa masuk ke dalam kastil tuanya sebelum membeku di luar.

Kibum hanya mendengus dan mengikuti yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam kastil.

Sepertinya dia akan terjebak untuk waktu yang lama dengan orang-orang aneh ini.

.

.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Kibum untuk berada di kastil ini.

Setidaknya sudah 5 kali dia mengunjungi kastil ini bersama orang tuanya saat berlibur ke Kilkarnity dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari Kastil Finovair milik Shindong ini.

Kedua orang tuanya memang memutuskan untuk pindah dan hidup di Kilkarnity, Scotlandia, tanah kelahiran Eommanya yang memang memiliki keturunan Scotlandia. Dan itu semua disebabkan karena Grandma, ibunda sang Eomma yang merupakan penduduk asli Scotlandia meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan warisan untuk satu-satunya putranya yang istimewa, Kim Heechul aka Casey Kim.

Dan kedua orangtuanya pun menetap di sebuah rumah yang terhitung mewah di Kilkarnity, sebuah kota di dataran tinggi Scotlandia, meninggalkan Kibum, satu-satunya keturunan mereka yang juga istimewa hidup sendirian di apartemen mewahnya di distrik Gangnam, Korea Selatan. Dan Kibum pun berusaha menjalani hidup mandiri demi menyelesaikan pendidikannya sebelum kemudian menyusul orang tuanya untuk tinggal di Kilkarnity.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya apa Eomma Kibum itu seorang pria?

Yah, Mrs. Casey Kim, begitu dia biasa disapa, adalah seorang pria.

Namun dia istimewa. Begitu juga Kibum.

Mengapa?

Karena mereka bisa mengandung dan melahirkan.

.

Ooo000oooO

.

Ada kisah mengenai satu-satunya suku di dunia yang memiliki keistimewaan, yaitu kaum prianya bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Tidak semua memang, hanya pria-pria tertentu dengan ciri-ciri tertentu yang memiliki keistimewaan itu.

Nama suku itu adalah Suku Kilkarnity di Scotland.

Dan Grandma Kibum adalah salah satu keturunan dari suku itu.

Grandma Kibum adalah pria asli Scotlandia yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Dan kemudian sang Grandma menurunkan keistimewaannya itu pada Eomma Kibum, Mrs. Casey Kim atau Kim Heechul.

Dan keistimewaan itu juga menurun pada Kibum.

Itu karena Kibum memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Eommanya dan Grandma nya.

Dia memiliki rahim dan feminim.

Karena itulah dia selalu berusaha untuk hati-hati dan memilih meneruskan pendidikannya di Korea dibandingkan mengikuti orangtuanya ke Scotlandia.

Dia ingin menikmati masa mudanya sebagai pria normal tanpa keistimewaan itu, sebelum kemudian tiba waktunya dia harus mengorbankan kehidupan 'pria normal' nya dan menikah dengan sesama pria yang akan menjadi suaminya lalu menjalani hidup sebagai seorang 'istri'.

Kibum sudah pasrah dengan takdirnya itu.

Dan kini sepertinya takdirnya itu sudah mulai dekat.

.

.

"Ada perapian di ruang tamu. Sebaiknya kita kesana." Kyuhyun membimbing para tamu dadakannya itu ke ruang tamu kastil.

Kibum hanya mengikuti rombongan dalam diam. Sejujurnya dia masih tidak percaya dengan situasi yang di hadapinya ini.

Terjebak di kastil tua yang dingin, dengan 3 pria gentlemen bergelar bangsawan terhormat, 2 pria keturunan bangsawan yang manis dan 1 wanita bangsawan genit yang tak henti-hentinya mencari perhatian pada sang Earl Andrew Choi.

Earl Andrew Choi atau Choi Siwon.

Mengingat pria itu Kibum jadi teringat kejadian yang dialaminya di mobil beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

(Flashback)

Kibum menjadi orang pertama yang diculik anak buah Shindong dan dilemparkan dalam mobil.

Dilempar dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Tubuhnya diculik dari hall pesta dengan dipanggul di bahu sang penculik, lalu setelah pintu mobil dibuka, dirinya dilempar begitu saja ke dalam. Apesnya, atau mujurnya, dirinya mendarat di pangkuan Earl Andrew Choi yang tengah terbuai dalam tidurnya, belakangan Kibum tahu jika sang Earl ini terlalu mabuk hingga ketiduran di mobilnya.

Seakan belum cukup, sesaat setelah tubuhnya mendarat di pangkuan sang Earl, tangan sang Earl tiba-tiba saja sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Lalu kemudian tangan itu bergerilya meraba-raba tubuhnya, bahkan salah satu tangan pria itu melesat hingga ke dalam celananya. Menyusup masuk dan meraba bokong Kibum. Kibum yang tak menduga tentu saja shock.

Untung saja Kibum cepat menyadari situasi yang dialaminya dan langsung melompat menjauh dari pangkuan sang Earl.

Kibum langsung duduk agak jauh dari tempat sang Earl mabuk itu berada dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan sang Earl yang tak sadar dengan perbuatannya, masih terpejam dan terbuai dalam tidurnya.

Untung saja Kibum tak lama di tinggal berdua dengan sang Earl, karena tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka dan 2 pria menyusul masuk ke dalam. Dan terakhir, seorang wanita yang tersandung gaunnya karena didorong tiba-tiba ke dalam mobil dan wanita itu pun jatuh ke pangkuan sang Earl. Dan seperti yang dialami Kibum, wanita itu tak luput dari gerayangan tangan sang Earl yang masih tertidur, atau pura-pura tertidur.

Dan mobil pun berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Kastil tempat terselenggaranya pesta, dan Kibum hanya bisa melihat kegelapan di luar mobil.

Bagaimana suasana di mobil?

Kibum duduk diam sambil memandang keluar, mencoba mencari tahu kemana mereka akan dibawa.

Disebelahnya duduk Kim Ryeowook atau Nathan Kim yang terduduk diam karena takut.

Di seberang Kibum (ini mobil tempat duduknya berhadapan gitu kayak limosin), Lee Sungmin atau Vincent Lee yang duduk disamping sang Earl berusaha menarik adiknya, Lee Sunkyu aka Sunny Lee dari pangkuan sang Earl. Namun, sang adik, yang berlagak shock, atau doyan, menolak dan memilih tetap di pangkuan sang Earl, yang betah dalam tidurnya.

Sang Earl pun masih tertidur lelap sampai akhirnya mobil itu tiba di Kastil Finovair dan berhenti mendadak membuat tubuh mereka terhuyung dan Sunny Lee terjatuh dari pangkuan sang Earl, yang kemudian terbangun dan memandang bingung pada situasi di mobilnya.

.

(Flashback End)

.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan itu.

Kibum mengikuti rombongan, menyusuri lorong kastil yang temaram karena hanya diterangi obor. Tidak ada penerangan lain selain obor, tentu saja karena kastil sedang mati listrik karena badai salju yang melanda Kilkarnity.

Sesekali dia melirik ke sampingnya dimana satu-satunya wanita disitu, Sunny Lee, tengah berkicau tak jelas pada Earl Andrew Choi sambil mencengkeram lengan sang Earl. Satu-satunya yang dapat disimpulkan Kibum adalah, wanita itu tengah cari perhatian pada sang Earl sambil bercuit-cuit menyuarakan ketakutannya.

Dapat Kibum lihat, sang Earl yang sebenarnya risih dan terganggu dengan tingkah Sunny Lee. Sang Earl itu berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sunny Lee yang mencengkeram lengannya, membuatnya tak nyaman. Namun entah tidak peka, atau berlagak tak peka, wanita itu tetap keukeuh mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan sang Earl dan meneruskan kicauannya. Earl Andrew Choi pun akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah merelakan lengannya.

Kibum pun hanya bisa menggeleng prihatin pada nasib si Earl yang menjadi tempat sampah kicauan si cerewet itu. Diliriknya sebelah kirinya dimana Vincent Lee yang berjalan dengan pandangan lurus seolah tak memperdulikan saudaranya yang telah merecoki sang Earl.

Seperti dugaan Kibum dan rumor yang telah beredar, hubungan kedua saudara beda ibu itu memang tidak akur. Sungmin sebagai yang tertua sepertinya memilih tidak memperdulikan adik wanitanya itu.

Jika Kibum jadi pria manis itu, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin lebih parah, kabur dari keluarga dan mencari keluarga baru yang mau menampungnya. Bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan wanita yang cerewetnya minta ampun itu.

Akhirnya rombongan mereka tiba di ruang tamu utama kastil.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang tamu itu dan mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk masuk.

Dan seperti naluriah, semua orang langsung mendekat ke perapian besar yang ada di ruangan itu dan berusaha menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Dan untung bagi sang Earl, dia bisa menghindar dari Sunny Lee, karena wanita itu langsung melepas cengkeramannya dan berlari mendahului orang-orang untuk mendapatkan tempat terdepan di perapian seolah-olah dia yang paling membutuhkan kehangatan.

Kibum sendiri berusaha bersikap cool dengan berjalan santai menuju perapian. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu kedinginan. Sudah cukup terbiasa pada udara dingin Kilkarnity yang memang ekstrim. Namun tak dipungkirinya, dia tak mau mati karena hiportemia, sehingga dia pun langsung mencoba mencari celah di antara yang lain untuk bisa mendapatkan kehangatan juga.

"Sepertinya kami membutuhkan selimut Samchon." Pinta Kyuhyun pada Shindong.

"Ada dalam peti itu." Ujar Shindong santai sambil melirik pada peti di ujung ruangan. Sedangkan Shindong dengan cueknya menyamankan dirinya di sofa tunggal di ruang tamu itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menarik lengan Yesung untuk membantunya mengambilkan selimut untuk mereka. Terpaksa Kyuhyun yang harus jadi tuan rumah yang baik untuk tamu-tamu Samchon-nya ini.

Mereka lalu membagikan selimut pada para tamu yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati dan bergegas menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Tak peduli meskipun selimut-selimut itu mungkin berdebu dan penuh kutu karena lama disimpan di peti.

"Sekali lagi," Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan dan memandang para tamunya yang kini sudah mulai tenang dan tengah duduk manis di sofa-sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang kalian alami karena Shindong Samchon."

"Sudahlah. Sudah terjadi Sir." Balas Kibum seolah mewakili yang lain.

"Well, karena kita semua terkurung di kastil ini karena jalanan yang tertutup salju dan badai yang semakin parah, jadi..." Yesung menatap yang lain, "kita semua akan menginap di kastil ini."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka." Sambar Shindong langsung. "Well, kecuali untuk tamu dadakan." Lanjutnya sambil melirik Earl Andrew Choi dan Kibum.

Kibum dan Shindong langsung menatap Shindong galak.

"Bukan mauku untuk terkurung disini!" seru Kibum kesal.

"Dan kau jugalah yang merampas mobilku sehingga aku ikut terlibat kegilaanmu, Sir Matthew." Sang Earl juga tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah. Kita nikmati saja moment-moment langka tanpa keformalan yang berlebihan." Sunny menyela diantara perdebatan yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Kibum hanya melirik Sunny malas. Si pencari perhatian mulai lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkenalan dulu saja. Meskipun mungkin ada yang sudah saling kenal, tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika benar-benar saling mengenal lebih jauh kan?" usul Sunny.

Dan Shindong yang pertama langsung menyetujui ide Sunny.

"Ide bagus! Gadis pandai!" puji Shindong. Sunny tersenyum sok malu-malu.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Aku adalah Sir Shin Dong Hee. Namun disini aku bisa di panggil Matthew Shin." Shindong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ibuku adalah wanita asli Kilkarnity, putri tunggal kepala suku. Mendiang istriku juga seorang wanita Kilkarnity. Dan mereka," Shindong melirik pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung, "mereka berdua para keponakanku dari adik-adik perempuanku."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memang belum duduk (karena tak kebagian tempat duduk) membungkukkan dirinya dengan penuh hormat.

"Marcuss Cho Kyuhyun. Ayahku seorang pria Korea keturunan Inggris dan ibuku adalah gadis Kilkarnity, adik Shindong Samchon. Gelar Sir aku dapatkan karena membuat pembangunan di pedesaan terpencil di utara Inggris dan mendapatkan penghargaan dari Ratu Ellizabeth 2. Sama seperti ayahku."

"Salam Kenal Sir Marcuss." Sapa Sunny sambil mengedip genit. Namun malangnya, Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi godaan Sunny karena memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria manis disebelah Sunny, Vincent Lee atau Lee Sungmin.

Kibum menyunggingkan smirk diam-diam melihat arah pandangan Kyuhyun pada Vincent Lee. Posisi duduknya yang strategis memungkinkannya mengamati semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Selanjutnya aku. Aku Jeremy Kim. Nama asli Kim Jongwoon. Aku seorang penyanyi di Korea yang dikenal dengan nama Yesung Kim. Ayahku seorang pria Korea keturunan bangsawan Prancis dari Louis XIV. Salam kenal semua." Yesung yang berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan diri. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum super tampannya membuat Ryeowook blushing.

Kibum berusaha menahan tawa dengan kontak mata yang terjadi antara Yesung dengan Ryeowook aka Nathan Kim. Sepertinya impian Shindong untuk menjodohkan para keponakannya akan segera terjadi.

"Aku tahu kau. Aku penggemarmu Yesung Kim." Seru Sunny riang. Yesung hanya meresponnya dengan senyum diplomatis.

"Ehm." Sang Earl berdeham membuat semua menoleh padanya.

"Mungkin semua sudah mengenalku. Choi Siwon. Gelarku adalah Earl of Oakley. Nama Inggrisku adalah Andrew Choi." Ujar Siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah menunjukkan dimplenya. "Dan malangnya, aku tak sengaja diculik kemari." Senyumnya langsung luntur, berganti lirikan tajam pada Shindong.

"Aku tidak sengaja oke Lord Oakley." Sergah Shindong pura-pura merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Berikutnya dirimu Nona manis." Ujar Siwon sambil melirik Kibum.

Kibum langsung melotot galak pada Siwon. Namun sang Earl hanya menyunggingkan senyum polos nan manis. Membuat pria-pria manis lain serta Sunny blushing karena terpesona pada sang Earl.

"Sekedar info Earl Andrew Choi, aku adalah pria meskipun ku akui memang aku manis." Bantah Kibum langsung. "Well, aku Kim Kibum. Di Scotland aku dipanggil Brian Trevor Kim. Eommaku adalah Kim Heechul atau Casey Kim yang merupakan pria istimewa dari Kilkarnity. Mungkin kalian sudah mendengar kisah itu karena diantara kalian adalah salah satunya sama seperti aku. Kakekku adalah pria Korea. Sedangkan ayahku berkewarganegaraan China. Aku menggunakan nama belakang kakekku karena aku memiliki kewarganegaraan Korea. Aku disini karena anak buah bodoh Sir Shindong menculikku kemari."

"Hei, itu tak sengaja." Elak Shindong.

"Tapi kenyataannya aku disini." Balas Kibum.

"Sudah perdebatannya." Potong Sunny Lee. "Selanjutnya kau Eonni." Ujarnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memutar mata malas.

"Eonni?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Well, seperti yang dikatakan Kibum-ssi." Ucap Vincent Lee dengan bahasa Korea.

"English please." Potong Shindong.

Sungmin kembali memutar mata malas.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Kim Kibum atau Brian Trevor Kim. Aku adalah salah satu dari pria keturunan Kilkarnity. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Lebih dikenal dengan Vincent Lee. Ayahku Lee Donghae atau Aiden Lee. Pria Korea. Mendiang Eommaku Lee Hyukjae atau Spencer Lee, pria istimewa Kilkarnity." Ujar Sungmin datar.

"Oh, berita bagus." Sahut Yesung riang.

Sungmin menatap Yesung bingung.

"Kau istimewa." Lanjut Yesung. Kibum menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah ajaib Yesung yang sudah cukup terkenal di Kilkarnity. Di Korea sendiri Kibum juga cukup mengenal Yesung sebagai penyanyi terkenal yang diidolakan teman-temannya. Kibum juga cukup menyukai kualitas suara Yesung yang memang indah.

"Selanjutnya aku ya?" tanya Sunny. "Oke. Aku Lee Sunkyu. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Sunny. Ayahku Lee Donghae, well aku dan Eonni berasal dari satu ayah. Tapi Eommaku adalah wanita seperti aku, dan Eommaku adalah keturunan Lord of Bretton." Ujar Sunny bangga. Sungmin yang mendengarnya melengos malas.

Kibum memandang Sungmin prihatin. Dia cukup mendengar tentang kisah hidup Sungmin, dan jujur saja jika Kibum yang mengalaminya, dia takkan setegar Sungmin, mungkin dia akan kabur seperti pemikirannya tadi.

"Itu juga penting. Kehormatan dan harta." Sambung Shindong antusias.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala mendengar komentar Shindong.

"Aku selanjutnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya manis." Jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook berdeham pelan menenangkan diri.

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Orang mengenalku sebagai Nathan Kim. Aku seorang pianis dan composer. Ayahku Kim Youngwoon atau Jordan Kim. Aku adalah pria malang diculik dari pesta keluargaku sendiri dan terdampar di kastil asing nan dingin ini." Ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Lirikan mautnya pada Shindong membuat Shindong tertawa canggung merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Oke. Perkenalan selesai. Sebaiknya kita segera mengatur ruang tidur. Samchon, bagaimana dengan kamarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Shindong.

"Well, seperti yang ku bilang tadi... sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk tamu-tamu kita, kecuali tentu saja Lord of Oakley dan Brian Trevor Kim. Jadi..." Shindong melirik pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Oh terima kasih banyak Sir Matthew. Kau baik sekali." Seru Sunny riang tanpa tahu situasi.

Kibum melirik Sunny aneh. Dia diculik dan malah senang? Gadis ini aneh!

"Well, akan ku coba cari kamar untuk Brian Trevor Kim. Sedangkan Lord Oakley, kau bisa menggunakan kamarku. Aku akan tidur dengan Yesung. Benar kan Yesung?" Kyuhyun menyikut Yesung.

"Ya. Silahkan." Jawab Yesung cepat.

"Baiklah. Masalah teratasi. Oke, " Shindong berdiri, "Vincent Lee, Nathan Kim dan Sunny Lee. Kalian bisa langsung menuju kamar kalian." Shindong melirik Yesung dan Kyuhyun, "kalian antar mereka."

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab Yesung langsung.

"Tentu saja Samchon. Aku harus mencari kamar untuk Brian Kim."

Mereka pun pergi dari ruang tamu itu, termasuk Shindong.

Dan kemudian Kibum sadar.

Dia ditinggal berdua saja dengan sang Earl Andrew Choi.

.

.

Sang Earl melirik Kibum yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya. Situasi menjadi canggung.

Dan bukan gaya sang Earl untuk mendiamkan orang lain.

"Ehm," dia berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Kibum.

Kibum menoleh pada Siwon.

"Apa menurutmu... kita akan mendapatkan kamar?" tanyanya pada Kibum.

Kibum menatap Siwon heran.

"Well, jika mendengar bagaimana kau memanggil Sir Matthew dan dari cara bicaramu, sepertinya kau cukup mengenalnya." Siwon buru-buru menjelaskan.

Kibum mengangguk mengerti.

"Well, aku tidak yakin." Jawab Kibum. "Tapi kau jelas telah memiliki kamar Sir Marcuss. Itu cukup bagus. Berbeda denganku. Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk tidak tidur disini." Lanjutnya sambil bergidik.

Siwon juga mengernyit tak suka membayangkan Kibum tidur di ruangan ini.

Meskipun ada perapian, tapi ruangan luas dan sendirian bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Semoga saja." Siwon ikut berharap.

Suasana kembali hening.

Siwon menggeser duduknya, pindah agar bisa dekat dengan Kibum.

Kibum menatapnya bingung.

"Kita tidak bermusuhan kan? Kau tidak keberatan aku duduk disini?" Siwon buru-buru bertanya.

Kibum sontak langsung menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Silahkan."

"Baguslah." Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"By the way, kapan kira-kira kita bisa pergi dari sini?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Barangkali Kibum tahu.

"Jika melihat cuacanya... mungkin 3 hari lagi." Jawab Kibum datar.

"3 hari?! GOD!" rutuk Siwon.

"Yah begitulah."

"Pria itu, Sir Shindong, apa dia pernah melakukan kegilaan seperti ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Maksudmu menculik orang?" tanya Kibum balik.

"Begitulah."

Kibum menggeleng. "Kalau menculik ini pertama kalinya. Tapi kalau kegilaan lain sering."

Siwon menggeser duduknya menghadap Kibum.

"Kegilaan lain?" tanyanya tertarik. "Seperti apa?"

"Well..." Kibum mengingat-ingat. "Dia pernah berlari keliling Kilkarnity tanpa bawahan."

"Tanpa... bawahan?" tanya Siwon shock.

Kibum mengangguk polos.

"Ya. Sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Dia bertaruh dengan para penduduk akan membuat istri pendeta kami pingsan. Sebenarnya tidak harus dengan berlari telanjang tanpa bawahan alias telanjang dibagian bawah. Tapi yah... dia memiliki ide yang menurutnya unik namun sangat konyol dan memalukan sebenarnya."

"Kau tidak bohong?" tuduh Siwon.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" elak Kibum tersinggung.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Siwon penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Yah... dia tidak menang. Tentu saja. Dia akhirnya mendapatkan lemparan panci yang tepat mengenai bokong besar telanjangnya itu. Asal kau tahu saja, panci itu panas karena baru saja di pakai merebus air." Kibum melanjutkan ceritanya. Berusaha menahan tawa karena teringat akan kejadian itu, "dan akhirnya Uncle Shin harus mendapati bokongnya itu melepuh." Lanjut Kibum. Tawanya meledak sudah. Dia geli karena teringat semua kejadian 2 tahun lalu saat liburan musim dingin dan dia berkunjung ke Kilkarnity.

Siwon ikut tertawa bersamanya. Sungguh lucu. Baik ceritanya maupun cara Kibum menceritakannya.

Siwon masih tertawa sambil menghadap Kibum.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tawa Siwon berhenti karena melihat cara tertawa Kibum.

'Manis. Indah. Pria ini benar indah.' Batin Siwon.

Kibum menoleh karena mendengar tawa Siwon yang terhenti.

Dan dia sadar akan Siwon yang memandanginya.

Tanpa sadar Siwon mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat dengan Kibum.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sama sekali tanpa jarak.

Siwon mencium Kibum.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kisah pertama Sibum... Hehe...

Buat KMS/Joyers... sabar ne...

Gantian...

Yewook Shipper juga OK...

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

RyeoTa Hasu


	3. Brian Trevor Kim vs Sunny Lee part2

**FINDING THE SWEETEST**

 **(by RyeoTa Hasu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun as Sir Marcuss Cho

Choi Siwon as Earl Andrew Choi

Kim Jongwoon(Jonghoon)/ Yesung as Comte Jeremy Kim

Kim Kibum as Brian Trevor Kim

Kim Ryeowook as Nathan Kim

Lee Sungmin as Vincent Lee

Lee Sunkyu as Sunny Lee

Shin Donghee / Shindong as Sir Matthew Shin

 **Cameo :**

Kim Youngwoon / Kangin as Ryeowook's Abeoji (sir Jordan Kim)

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk as Ryeowook's Eommonim

Hangeng as Kibum's Abeoji

Kim Heechul as Kibum's Eommonim (Casey Kim)

Lee Donghae as Sungmin and Sunny's Abeoji (Sir Aiden Lee)

Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk as Sungmin's Eommonim (Lady Spencer Lee)

Im Yoon Ah as Sunny's Eommonim

Kim Sa Eun as Sungmin's ex fiance

Seo Joohyun as Kyuhyun's ex fiance

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from The Lady Most Willing Novel by Julia Quinn, Eloisa James and Connie Brockway

I just remake it with my own idea and with Super Junior's Pairings.

Super Junior dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

M (Mature)

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, little a bit hurt/comfort, little a bit Mature Contain, Humor gagal, MPREG

.

a.n :

Mulai chap ini Hasu mengganti nama asli Yesung Oppa sesuai dengan nama barunya, dari Jongwoon menjadi Jonghoon. Jadi jangan shock ya, bukan maunya Hasu, tapi salahkan Eomma kandungnya Yeppa yang ngeganti mendadak (loh kok?). Hasu hanya berusaha menghargai nama barunya Yeppa kok, oke?

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Brian Trevor Kim vs Sunny Lee (part 2)**

.

.

Ketika sang Earl menjauhkan tubuhnya, entah mengapa Kibum merasa kedinginan. Bahkan meskipun perapian di ruang tamu itu masih menyala dan sebenarnya suhu di ruang tamu perlahan mulai menghangat, Kibum masih merasa dingin.

Mungkin bukan karena cuaca yang membuatnya kedinginan, tapi karena kehilangan, kehilangan kehangatan dari pelukan lengan kekar serta pagutan lembut dari bibir joker sang Earl.

Kibum mendongak menatap Earl Siwon yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Ehm." Earl Siwon berdeham untuk mencairkan keadaan yang mendadak kaku. Di palingkan pandangannya untuk menyamarkan rona merah yang entah mengapa hinggap diwajahnya.

"Seharusnya... aku meminta maaf padamu." Mulai Siwon sambil sesekali melirik Kibum yang belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Sang Earl. Kim kibum memang berbeda. Dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan malu-malu karena mendapat ciuman dari pria yang baru dikenalnya. Dia adalah seorang pria yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tapi... kau tidak akan meminta maaf?" ini pernyataan bukan pertanyaan karena Kibum tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf." Jawab Siwon tegas.

"Well, aku juga tidak mengharapkan permintaan maaf." Respon Kibum yakin.

Sang Earl tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Tanpa sadar mereka tidak lagi berbicara secara formal dan beralih mengunakan bahasa Korea (sebelumnya mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris).

"Earl Choi..." Panggil Kibum.

"Siwon." Sang Earl memotong.

Kibum menatap sang Earl bingung.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon tanpa embel-embel gelarku." Jelas Siwon.

"Eh tapi..." Kibum ingin mengelak, meskipun entah mengapa dia tidak keberatan memanggil pria ini dengan namanya, tapi... memanggil tanpa gelar di Eropa adalah suatu penghinaan bukan?

"Hei, kita bahkan sudah berbicara dengan bahasa Korea sejak tadi dan gelarku tidak cocok disandingkan dengan nama Koreaku." Ujar Siwon tegas.

Kibum termangu sesaat, dia baru sadar mereka memang tidak lagi bersikap formal dan berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris melainkan bahasa Korea, banmal pula.

"Ah, ne... baiklah, Siwon-ssi. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Kibum saja." Ujar Kibum singkat, sedikit salah tingkah. Tak disangkanya sang Earl begitu mudahnya melunturkan sikap formal yang biasanya diagung-agungkan para bangsawan.

"Oke, Kibum-ssi." Ucap Siwon sedikit antusias.

"Ehm, by the way... Siwon-ssi... apakah... kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Kibum ragu-ragu.

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Namun kemudian dia mengerti maksud Kibum.

"Mencium orang asing?" tebaknya.

"Mencium seorang pria asing." Kibum memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Siwon terdiam sejenak namun kemudian menjawab dengan pasti, "tidak."

"Tidak?" ulang Kibum.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah." Jawab Siwon lagi tegas.

"Wae?" tanpa sadar Kibum mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya.

Siwon menatap Kibum dalam sambil memasang pose berfikir, yang membuat Kibum yakin bahwa sang Earl memang tercipta untuk menjadi sempurna.

"Jadi?" tanya Kibum terdengar tak sabar. Dan sikap Kibum itu membuat Siwon tak lagi menahan tawanya atas sikap Kibum yang cukup blak-blakan.

Kibum sadar dia terdengar begitu antusias dan blak-blakan. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu.

Siwon menyudahi tawanya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang manis sambil menatap Kibum lembut.

"Aku tak yakin memiliki keinginan untuk tertarik pada seorang pria sebelumnya."

Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kibum menolehkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Siwon dan menatapnya, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Tapi kau berbeda. Kau..." Siwon tak meneruskan ucapannya. Dia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kibum dan meraih Kibum dalam pelukannya.

Dia kembali mencium Kibum.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, Kibum merespon Siwon dengan membalas ciuman Siwon meskipun sedikit ragu-ragu.

Sesuatu seperti menari-nari dalam perutnya. Terasa hangat dan bergejolak. Namun nyaman dan hangat dirasakannya. Dari pelukan tubuh kekar sang Earl serta belaian bibir lembut yang membuainya dalam bayangan semu.

"Ehm..."

Suara deheman yang cukup keras menginterupsi kemesraan mereka.

Kibum langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga hampir saja pria itu jatuh dari sofa jika saja Sang Earl tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Kibum langsung menunduk malu sambil menenangkan diri.

Sedangkan Sang Earl menoleh kesal keasal suara yang ternyata berasal dari pintu penghubung ruang tamu dan lorong ke arah kamar.

Di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, berdirilah sang perusak suasana, Sir Marcuss Cho aka Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon tak memperdulikan smirk yang tersungging diwajah sang keponakan dari Tuan Rumah. Dia tetap menunjukkan pandangan kesalnya pada Sir Marcuss karena sudah menganggu waktu pribadinya.

Sedangkan si pelaku aka Sir Marcuss Cho dengan cuek melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, tanpa melepas smirknya.

The Evil Master is back.

"Maaf karena sudah menganggu waktu intim kalian." Katanya, yang terdengar tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. (Kyuhyun berbicara dengan bahasa Korea)

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa aku mendapatkan kamar untuk Mr. Brian Kim." Lanjutnya.

Kibum yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun setelah memastikan raut wajahnya terlihat normal.

"Benarkan? Terima kasih Sir Marcuss." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, tapi sebelumnya aku harus meminta maaf karena kamar yang ku dapat sebenarnya tak layak untuk seorang pria bangsawan sepertimu Mr. Brian Kim. Itu... adalah kamar butler kami."

Siwon melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Apa? Kau..."

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih. Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau telah merepotkan dirimu untuk mencarikan kamar untukku." Kibum memotong ucapan Siwon yang pasti akan berbuntut pertengkaran. Dia sudah lelah dan perasaannya campur aduk setelah ketahuan berciuman dengan Earl of Oakley. Yang dinginkannya saat ini adalah segera ke kamar dan tidur. Agar esok saat pagi tiba, dia sadar ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Kibum-ssi..." Siwon hendak protes.

"Lebih baik daripada kamar pelayan kan? Setidaknya aku tahu Uncle Shin memperlakukan buttlernya dengan baik, jadi mungkin kamarnya cukup layak untukku." Potong Kibum lagi.

"Ya, meskipun sebenarnya aku tahu ini sangat tidak pantas Mr. Brian Kim. Ayahmu adalah salah satu orang penting di Kilkarnity, dan jika dia tahu situasi yang dihadapi oleh putra tunggalnya karena Samchon-ku, dia akan merasa terhina dan tidak akan tinggal diam." Kyuhyun menunjukkan penyesalannya karena tak bisa memberikan kamar yang lebih layak bagi Kibum.

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha menyesuaikan kamarnya agar sedikit layak dan bisa membuatmu nyaman, Mr. Brian Kim. Perapiannya berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Tempat tidurnya luas. Sprei dan selimut juga sesuai standar bangsawan. Dan untuk pakaian, aku sudah memilihkan beberapa stel pakaianku yang berukuran sedikit kecil, kuharap cukup untuk ukuran tubuhmu, Mr. Brian Kim." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Meskipun mungkin dia memang evil, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah bangsawan yang baik dan sopan.

Siwon sedikit takjub karena sikap sopan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Bahkan sampai menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Kibum.

Kibum juga cukup terkejut karena Kyuhyun ternyata memperhatikan benar kebutuhannya. Dikiranya Kyuhyun akan bersikap cuek dan seenaknya seperti Samchonnya, Shin Donghee.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sir Marcuss Cho. Aku menghargai semuanya." Ujar Kibum tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Siwon menyela interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Dia merasa diabaikan disini.

"Ah, ya! Untukmu Earl Choi. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau bisa memakai kamarku. Aku akan tidur bersama Yesung. Tenang saja, aku takkan mengurangi rasa hormatku padamu Earl Choi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai lagi. Dia berubah menjadi evil di depan Siwon.

Siwon mendecak mendengar basa-basi Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau antarkan kami? Aku ingin segera istirahat." Sela Kibum melihat adanya adu dead glare antara kedua gentleman didekatnya ini.

Kyuhyun beralih menyunggingkan senyum manis ala salesnya pada Kibum.

"Tentu. Sebaiknya kau juga ikut Earl Choi. Kau tidak keberatan bukan kita mengantar Mr. Brian Kim dulu ke kamarnya baru aku mengantarmu ke kamarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Siwon dengan sedikit tatapan menggoda. Dia tahu sesuatu terjadi antara sang Earl dengan Mr. Brian Kim.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin memastikan dia mendapatkan pelayanan yang layak." Tegas Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Kibum mendahului Siwon dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dalam diam. Di belakangnya Siwon mengikuti Kibum tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kibum.

Protektif huh?

.

.

 **Keesokan paginya,**

Kibum adalah seorang 'morning person' yang memulai kegiatannya bahkan sebelum ayam jantan berkokok. Dan dia juga terbiasa untuk menikmati kesendirian di pagi hari sambil menyantap menu sarapan sederhana di apartemennya.

Well, itu saat dia masih di Korea.

Namun tidak sekarang.

Saat dia telah tiba di ruang makan kastil Finovair, dia melihat Earl of Oakley tengah duduk dengan nyaman di sana. Dan dihadapannya terhidang menu sarapan ala Scotland lengkap yang memenuhi meja makan panjang itu. Sang Earl tengah mengolesi roti dengan mentega, dan langsung menoleh begitu mendengar langkah kaki yang menghampirinya.

Kibum tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya menyaksikan keindahan di hadapannya.

Jika semalam dia tak dapat melihat sang Earl secara keseluruhan karena penerangan yang minim, namun berbeda dengan saat ini.

Sang Earl telah mengganti setelan tuksedo yang dikenakannya kemaren malam dengan kemeja semi formal dan celana panjang bahan, sepertinya itu milik Sir Marcuss Cho. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan dari jauh Kibum dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari sang Earl.

Jangan lupakan senyum super duper manis milik sang Earl yang bahkan mengalahkan senyum menawan Prince Harry dari Inggris.

Senyum yang tersungging secara otomatis dan gratis begitu sang Earl dan Kibum saling bertatapan.

Kibum harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak pingsan, karena sesungguhnya dia merasa lemas setelah melihat senyum pria itu. Mengingatkannya pada 'kemesraan' mereka semalam.

"Ehm." Kibum berdeham untuk menghilangan kegugupan yang melandanya.

Sang Earl langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan sedikit membungkuk hormat ala gentlemen sambil mengucapkan, "selamat pagi, Kibum-ssi." Dengan bahasa Korea yang membuat Kibum terkesan dan merasa dihargai. Walau bagaimanapun sang Earl juga berdarah Korea bukan.

"Selamat pagi Earl Choi." Balas Kibum sambil menuju kursi di seberang sang Earl. Dia memilih tempat yang aman (bagi jantung dan kewarasannya) namun juga memuaskan (bagi mata dan hatinya). Dia bisa memandang sang Earl tanpa perlu bersikap salah tingkah.

"Ehm, jika ku ingat... bukankah kita sudah sepakat dengan nama panggilan kita, Kibum-ssi?" Sang Earl aka Siwon mengingatkan Kibum.

Ah, ya. Kibum lupa itu.

Semalam mereka sepakat untuk tidak bersikap terlalu formal, dan dia setuju untuk memanggil sang Earl dengan namanya saja.

"Ah,ya. Maaf. Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kibum sedikit ragu.

"Baiklah, ku maafkan Kibum-ssi." Jawab Siwon santai. Siwon kembali sibuk dengan roti dan mentega.

Kibum duduk dihadapan Siwon sambil berusaha mempertimbangkan menu makan yang akan dipilihnya sebagai sarapan pagi ini. Tidak mungkin dia mencicipi semuanya sekaligus.

Ada 2 menu daging sapi, di panggang ala barbeque dan di rebus ala soup daging. Kemudian 3 makanan hasil olahan telur. Ikan herring yang diasinkan, kimchi, satu set bahan bibimbap, serta 2 jenis roti, roti tawar lembut dan roti Prancis kering, lengkap dengan mentega dan selai home made.

"Well, menu yang sangat wah... dna kontras." Komen Kibum sambil memandangi seisi meja.

Sang Earl tersenyum membenarkan.

"Ya... campuran Asia dan Eropa. Aku tak yakin akan bisa mencicipi semuanya. Tapi aku akan memulainya dengan sup dan roti kering, agar perut kita terbiasa setelah melalui kebekuan tadi malam."

Kibum mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon dengan cermat. Saran yang cerdas. Mereka memang hampir mati beku semalam.

Dan jujur saja, perut kibum memang butuh adaptasi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyantap makanan yang berat.

"Saran yang bagus. Patut di coba." Respon Kibum.

Dia mengambil mangkuk sup yang memang disediakan di hadapan masing-masing. Ada satu set peralatan makan lengkap di hadapannya, ala Europe Table Set Up.

"Let me, please." Pinta Siwon sambil menghentikan kesibukannya dengan roti dan mentega.

Dia mengambil alih mangkuk Sup Kibum lalu mengisinya dengan Sup daging.

Kibum hanya diam memperhatikannya. Mempersilahkan Siwon untuk melayaninya.

Jarang-jarang kan dilayani secara gentle oleh seorang Earl?

Diletakkannya mangkuk Sup itu dihadapan Kibum. Kemudian dia mengambil beberapa lembar roti Prancis kering yang telah diolesinya dengan mentega dan menaruhnya di piring kecil. Di taruhnya sepiring roti itu di hadapan Kibum, disamping mangkuk sup.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih Siwon-ssi. Selamat menikmati." Balas Kibum sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

Sang Earl Siwon agak terdiam sesaat melihat senyum Kibum. Terkesima dengan kadar kemanisan senyum itu. Belum lagi dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Kibum. Kemeja yang terlihat longgar dengan 2 kancing teratas yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan kemulusan dada putih Kibum. Siwon menelan ludah melihat Kibum yang tampak adorable.

"Siwon-ssi?" tegur Kibum karena melihat Siwon yang terdiam sambil memandangnya.

Siwon tersadar dari tingkah bodohnya. Dia langsung berdeham untuk mengembalikan kewibawaannya.

"Aku lupa mengatakan, baju itu sedikit terlihat besar ya?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan situasi yang terasa agak aneh, baginya.

Kibum menatap kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Ya memang, kemeja itu memang longgar. Kibum di pinjamkan oleh Kyuhyun, yang dengan sangat baik hatinya, mau memilihkan beberapa kemeja yang tak lagi dia pakai karena kekecilan dan memberikannya pada Kibum seagai baju ganti. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Kibum. Sungmin dan Ryeowook juga mendapatkan pinjaman baju dari Kyuhyun.

Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun?

Karena memang hanya Kyuhyun yang memiliki baju yang berukuran agak kecil disana. Sedangkan Yesung yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kekar dari Kyuhyun, memiliki baju berukuran yang akan menenggelamkan tubuh ramping ketiga pria manis itu.

Bahkan baju Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga masih terlihat sedikit kebesaran.

Tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan setelan formal yang dikenakannya semalam.

"Ya, ini milik Sir Marcuss Cho. Dia meminjamkannya padaku. Maksudku pada kami, aku, Vincent Lee dan Nathan Kim." Jelas Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ini lebih baik dan nyaman dibandingkan harus memakai setelan formal selama disini."

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Siapa yang akan mengira kita akan terdampar di kastil, terjebak tanpa menyiapkan pakaian ganti." Ujar Kibum sambil tertawa.

Siwon ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon Kibum.

Suasana diantara mereka sedikit mencair karena lelucon tadi.

Mereka pun menikmati makanan mereka dengan lahap dan sesekali membicarakan hal-hal remeh.

"Btw, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Siwon. Kini dia tengah menikmati secangkir teh setelah menghabiskan satu potongan besar daging sapi barbeque.

"Jujur? Sedikit tidak nyenyak dan kedinginan." Jawab Kibum sambil menyuapkan daging ke mulutnya. Dia memutuskan mengikuti menu makan ala Earl Choi. Setelah Sup dengan roti Prancis, mereka melahap daging sapi panggang ala barbeque. Cukup untuk menganjal perutnya hingga makan siang nanti.

"Benarkah?" entah mengapa Siwon tidak suka mendengar Kibum tidak mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya tadi malam. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Sir Mathew Shin yang menjadi penyebab ketidaknyamanan yang mereka alami.

"Ya. Meskipun ada penghangat dan selimutnya cukup tebal dan nyaman. Tapi, aku memang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin." Lanjut Kibum. "selain itu Kilkarnity memang salah satu wilayah Scotland yang paling dingin saat musim dingin. Itulah mengapa para gadis dan 'pria manis' di Kilkarnity ini menikah di usia muda."

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Ya tentu untuk kehangatan. Kalau aku biasanya dengan anjingku." Ujar Kibum.

"Anjing? Ada apa dengan anjing?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"aku akan tidur sambil memeluk anjingku dan berbagi selimut dengannya."

Siwon hampir menyemburkan teh yang diteguknya mendengar perkataa Kibum.

"Tertawalah Siwon-ssi. Tidak perlu ditahan. Aku akui aku memang aneh." Respon Kibum. "Bada memiliki berat hampir 45 kg. Dia lebih ampuh daripada botol termos penghangat."

"Bada?"

"Ya. Dia anjingku. Pemberian kakek dari pihak Ayahku. For your information, kakekku orang China."

"Ah..." Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Namun dia masih merasa geli membayangkan Kibum yang tidur sambil memeluk anjing.

Seandainya saja dia bisa menggantikan anjing itu...

'STOP! Kau seorang Earl yang terhormat Choi! Berhenti melamunkan hal-hal memalukan!' maki Siwon dalam hati.

"Bagaimana denganmu Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kibum balik.  
"Ya? Ehm, sebenarnya tidak. Perapian di kamar Marcuss tidak mampu melindungiku dari dinginnya udara disini. Aku berani bersumpah ini adalah cuaca terekstrim yang pernah kualami." Keluh Siwon.

"Memang begitulah Kilkarnity. Tapi aku suka makanannya." Ujar Kibum. Dia sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan tengah menikmati teh untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku juga suka." Balas Siwon.

"By the way, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu selama terjebak disini? Jika perkataanmu benar, masih ada 2 hari lagi yang harus di lalui. Setidaknya kita bisa melakukan kegiatan untuk mengusir kebosanan." Tambah Siwon.

"Ehm..." Kibum terlihat berfikir.

"Caber?" usulnya kemudian.

"Caber? Bermain tongkat?" tanya Siwon bingung dengan nada meremehkan.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar nada meremehkan dari Siwon.

"Itu bukan sekedar lempar tongkat kau tahu." Protes Kibum.

"Entahlah. Hanya itu yang ku tahu." Jawab Siwon cuek sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, kebanyakan orang memang menganggap aneh permainan itu. Begitupun diriku dulu." Ujar Kibum sambil ikut mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tapi sebenanya itu bukan permainan yang mudah."

"Oh ya?" tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"Ya. Ini bukan semata permainan melempar tongkat. Caber itu berbeda. Diameternya cukup besar dan itu juga cukup berat. Kau harus melemparnya sejauh mungkin dan caber harus mendarat dengan berdiri tegak."

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya tertarik.

"Benarkah? Sound interesting. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah melihat cara mainnya. Hanya mendengarnya dari beberapa orang saja."

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa mencobanya nanti. Uncle Shin akan sangat senang jika kau mengajaknya bermain. Dia yang terbaik di Kilkarnity." Jelas Kibum.

"Boleh juga. Mungkin sebelum makan siang nanti." Siwon menyetujui.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan muncullah *coret* cinderella *coret*, seorang wanita berpakaian gaun ala abad pertengahan yang melangkah sok anggun memasuki ruang makan itu.

Sunny Lee aka Lee Sunkyu.

"Morning everyone!" serunya dengan genit.

Siwon menahan nafas sambil membaca kutipan kitab suci dalam hati melihat penampilan Sunny. Sedangkan Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

She's really the daughter of the b*tch.

Sunny mengenakan gaun yang populer di Era Ratu Victoria dari Inggris. Gaun lebar yang panjang menyapu lantai dengan korset yang diikat terlalu ketat ditubuhnya. Gaun itu berpotongan rendah di leher, membuat kedua payudara Sunny hampir meloncat keluar dari gaunnya.

Benar-benar pakaian untuk menggoda pria.

Dan kibum tahu jika Sunny memang sengaja melakukannya. Disini ada seorang Earl dan dua pria muda bergelar Sir dengan kekayaan dan kehormatan melimpah. Dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sebagai satu-satunya wanita di Kastil itu.

Dan Kibum juga yakin bahwa sesungguhnya Sang Earl Andrew Choi adalah pria normal senormal-normalnya. Meskipun semalam pria itu tergoda dan mencium Kibum. Mungkin itu efek dari peculikan dan udara dingin.

Namun jika disuguhkan gadis seperti Sunny, siapa yang akan menolak?

Well, jika saja Kibum bukan pria 'istimewa' dia juga akan tergoda dengan Sunny.

"Sepertinya kalian menikmati sarapan dengan baik." Sapa Sunny sambil mengambil tempat di samping Siwon.

Kibum dapat melihat Siwon yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sunny.

Belum lagi wanita itu seperti sengaja menggoda sang Earl dengan memepetkan tubuhnya pada Siwon membuat lengan Siwon bersenggolan dengan dadanya.

"Kau tahu tidak Earl Choi? Aku sangat kedinginan..." curhat Sunny dengan nada suara yang di alun manja.

Siwon berdeham untuk mengusir rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya. Dia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Sunny jika menolak terang-terangan.

Kibum tak tahu harus tertawa atau kasihan dengan pemandangan itu.

Sunny yang agresif dan sang Earl yang tidak nyaman. Bahkan raut wajahnya memerah.

Kibum akui wanita ini memang 'berbahaya'. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kibum mensyukuri kondisinya sebagai 'pria istimewa' yang membuatnya tidak menjadi incaran Sunny.

Berbeda dengan Siwon yang risih namun juga tergoda, Kibum justru akan merasa mual dan jijik dengan wanita itu. Terlalu bitchy menurutnya.

Apalagi mereka yang ada disini semua memiliki darah Korea yang kental dengan budaya sopan santun dan tata krama serta menjunjung tinggi norma sosial.

Sunny tentu tidak akan lolos begitu saja jika berada di Korea.

"Ehm. Sunny Lee-ssi." Kibum memutuskan untuk membantu sang Earl lepas dari belitan Sunny.

"Sebaiknya kau makan karena setelah ini sang Earl akan melakukan permainan Caber."

Sunny menoleh sekilas pada Kibum kemudian menatap sang Earl dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar menyaksikannya!" serunya riang.

Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon ke meja makan. Posisi duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Siwon membuat sang Earl bisa bernafas lega.

Kibum menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat raut wajah sang Earl.

Sunny memutuskan untuk memulai sarapannya dengan roti yang diolesi selai strawberry.

Dia menyiapkan sendiri sarapannya dan itu membuat Kibum sedikit terkejut.

Yang dia tahu seorang Sunny Lee adalah Lady yang sangat manja dan penggerutu.

Mungkin dia ingin terlihat mandiri di depan Sang Earl dan membuat pria itu terkesan.

"Well, roti yang enak." Puji Sunny sambil memakan roti dengan lahap.

Siwon hanya menyahut singkat sambil menjaga tatapannya.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kibum.

Mereka saling bertukar isyarat lewat tatapan. Namun Kibum pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud sang Earl, meskipun sebenarnya dia tahu jika sang Earl tengah mengirim sinyal SOS pada Kibum.

"By the way, bagaimana tidurmu Your Grace?" tanya Sunny pada Siwon sambil melirik manja tanpa menghentikan suapan rotinya.

Siwon melirik sejenak namun buru-buru mengarahkan pandangan kembali ke depan begitu berpapasan dengan dada Sunny.

"Lumayan Lady. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Siwon balik, hanya sekedar sopan santun.

"Tidak nyenyak. Sangaaaat dingin..." keluh Sunny sambil bergidik.

"Ya, ini Desember." Jawab Siwon acuh.

"Ya." Kibum akhirnya ikut menyahut singkat.

Dia tahu keberadaannya tidak dianggap oleh Sunny. Namun Kibum tidak perduli.

"Lalu apakah keras Your Grace?" tanya Sunny lagi.

Kibum dan Siwon hampir tersedak teh masing-masing mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Sunny.

.

.

TBC

.

.


End file.
